


Maybe Leo DiCaprio Isn't So Bad

by bisexualdeanwinchester



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cuddles, Friends to Lovers, I like to end things with people saying "I love you", Leo dicaprio - Freeform, M/M, Schmoop, kinda short but oh well, leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdeanwinchester/pseuds/bisexualdeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So get this: Louis is so stupid he doesn't realise he's in love with his best friend. Until he does…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Leo DiCaprio Isn't So Bad

So it's just a regular Friday, like every other Friday, except this Friday Louis realises he's fallen in love. He didn't necessarily mean to, but it's not like he had a choice. It's mostly Harry's fault. Harry has been giving Louis butterflies in his tummy- no, butterflies isn't right. More like gigantic tsunamis or something. Louis isn't good with metaphors. But either way, whenever Louis sees Harry or hears him or thinks about him, his stomach lurches and he gets slightly dizzy and generally feels sick. But in a good way. He never associated those symptoms with love, just thought that Harry was exceptionally beautiful, that they were unusually close friends. But on that Friday, Louis is laying half on top of Harry, loving how warm he is and the feel of his heartbeat. He's supposed to be watching a movie, but what is Leo DiCaprio compared to Harry?  
"You know he hasn't got any Oscars?" Harry says out of the blue.  
"No?" asks Louis absently. He could honestly care less about some American or an American award.  
"Yeah, neither has Johnny Depp. It's kinda sad, actually. But hey, I have the same amount of Oscars as them combined- none!" And Harry's giggling because that genuinely delights him. Louis just smiles at him because really, who else but Harry? Then it hits him: _who else but Harry _… for him? He looks at Harry again.__ It's like he's seeing him in a new way. Because it's Harry, and that's it for Louis. He can already tell that it's always been him and will always be him. (Really, Louis ought to take poetry class or something, he could be a lot more poetic.) Louis spends about half the movie just looking at Harry's face and realising that he's a goner for this boy.  
"Lou?" Harry's looking down at him, worried.  
"Yeah?" Louis tries his very best not to sound as if he's just realised he's in love.  
"You've been so quiet… Are you okay? If you don't like it we can watch something else," Harry offers, although Louis knows Harry loves Titanic.  
"I'm fine, Hazza bear, just doing a bit of thinking. And you don't have to change it, I know you love early DiCaprio," Louis reassures him.  
Harry smiles. "Okay, Boo. Just making sure you're all right."  
"You don't have to," Louis feels obligated to say.  
Harry brushes some of Louis's hair off his forehead. "But I want to," he says softly. He seems about to say more, in fact opens his mouth to talk, but hesitates.  
Louis decides that right then and there would be a good time to tell Harry that he's potentially madly in love with him. He literally is about to say it when Harry sits up.  
"Be right back, Lou," he says, then deftly slides out from under Louis.  
Louis is confused but mostly doesn't like Harry being away from him. He didn't like it before, but now he knows what it means. Wow, he thinks to himself, how long has it been? But that's for another time, he decides, because Harry is now entirely too far away. Louis stands, stretches, and begins to wander around looking for him.  
"Hazza?" he calls.  
Harry emerges from the bathroom looking puzzled.  
"What's wrong?"  
Suddenly Louis feels acutely childish. "Nothing, it's just… you were gone," he mumbles.  
Harry laughs and pulls him into a hug. "But I was coming right back. I'd never leave you."  
Louis snuggles against Harry's chest and thinks that maybe _now _is a good time. He looks up at Harry.__  
"Harry?"  
Harry smiles (dazzlingly) at him. "Yeah?"  
Louis takes a deep breath. "I, um, I have something to tell you… I'm maybe really in love with you." The last part is mumbled and the words come out rushed but he's said it. He's said it and he can never take it back and _god _does it feel good.__  
"You… you're in love with me?" Harry lets him go. He stands there, unmoving, and Louis worries he's made an utter mess of things. He's about to pretend he was joking when Harry swoops down and hugs him again tightly. Harry's actually lifted him off the ground for a moment, but Louis /really/ doesn't care.  
"Fuck, Lou," Harry murmurs into Louis's hair. He gently sets him down but keeps a tight grip on him.  
"What?" Louis fights hard to keep the quiver in his voice unnoticed. He doesn't think he's succeeded, but oh well.  
"I've been in love with you for years, you know that?" He holds Louis out at arm's length and Louis can see tears in his eyes, making them even more sparkly than usual.  
"I think I do now." And it's true, he's just now getting it. "I think I've known it all along."  
Harry wraps his arms around Louis /again/ in a bonecrushing hug.  
"Can I kiss you?" he asks quietly. Louis manages a yes. There's all these… _feelings _that he has and it's just so lovely to be here, with Harry, and- oh, look, Harry's kissing him._  
"I love you," Harry whispers against Louis's lips. Louis really doesn't know why they haven't done this before, this kissing thing. Kissing for real, not the oh-hey-you-look-pretty-today-so-I'll-give-you-a-kiss-on-the-cheek that they'd done years ago, but actual, real, I-love-you kissing.  
"I love you too," Louis says, and he means it with every fiber of his being._

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was so cheesy i could put it on some fries and eat it (I'm sick and hungry for some cheese fries, leave me alone) but let me know if you enjoyed it nwn  
> My tumblr: theartistformerlyknownasronald


End file.
